The Legendary Princess
by TheInnocentOne123
Summary: Vivian has always been kept from the world. Always a secret. Then after an encounter with a strange boy and a dream that gave her a stone, she begins to wonder who she is and what events shall unfold before her. Will she figure out her true destiny? HIATUS
1. Intro

Vivian: Um… I'm back

Haine: FINALLY!

Jojuki: Wha?

Sabrina: Hi~!

Nina: Sup

Vivian:…Anyway, on with the story.

Intro

_Long time ago in a fair kingdom, lived a princess with the powers of the Pokemon. Many citizens ask for her help when the pokemon were troubled. No one knew how she received the power. Except for those who lived in the castle. The princess held a power no pokemon or human can defeat. Not even the legendaries can defeat her. One day, a man by the name of Insane (In * sa * ne) proposed a marriage between the princess and his son. . The princess quickly refused the proposal. Insane waged war against the kingdom until the princess changed her mind. The princess knew she had to stop the war. To do so, she went to the ones who gave her the gift, the legendary pokemon. Once she did, the legendaries agreed to help her. When both kingdoms were at the verge of attacking each other, the legendaries did everything they can to slow them down. When nothing worked, the princess used all of her power to stop the attack. The warriors stopped and watch the rocky field turn into a beautiful plain of nature. Both kingdoms agreed on a truce of everlasting peace. But tragedy struck when the legendaries came and told the people… "The princess has sacrificed herself in the sake of peace. Let us remember her heroic deed and hope she is reborn into a new world." Since that day, her friends and family waited for her to return to the world. They shall protect her reincarnated form until her memories and powers are brought back to her once more…_

"Why are you stopping?" The man looked at his seven year old daughter. The girl tilted her head causing her pure, black hair to sway. "Isn't there more to the story?"

"No, there isn't sweetie," the man said. The young girl's chocolate brown eyes started tearing up.

"But there has to be more. It can't be a story until it has a happy ending, right guys?" The girl looked over to three little figures that were on the bed: a Pichu, Victini, and Zorua.

"Pi – Pichu! (It's true!)" the Pichu said.

"See, even Piki agrees!" the girl shouted.

"Okay, okay, but you have to go to sleep now," the man said. The girl quickly jumped on her bed causing a Snorlax plushie to fall on her pokemon. Her father laughed and got the plushie off her pokemon.

"Opps, sorry guys," the girl said.

"Victini! (It's okay!)"

"Zorua (At least it wasn't real)."

"Pichu (I know right?)" The three pokemon got into their usual spots around the girl. The man went to the girl and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Vivian," the man said.

"Good night, daddy," Vivian replied as she quickly fell asleep. The man got up and went to the door. He stopped to look back at his sleeping daughter.

"Good night, my legendary princess."

Me: I'm finally done!

Sabrina: Make sure you send the link to us. *shows a Caterpie to Nina*

Nina: AIEEEEEEEE! Get that thing away from me!

Jojuki: *chewing on some dumplings*

Me: Haine can you finish us off?

Haine: Sure. Please review for Vivian – chan or else I'll rip you to pieces.

Next Chapter: Pokemon and Dreams


	2. Pokemon and Dreams

Me: Has anyone seen my pokemon?

Jojuki: Aren't they in the forest area?

Haine: Oh yeah.

Sabrina: When am I getting bunny ears?

Me: In chapter seven

Nina: But that's too long~!

Me: Deal with it. Anyway, on with the story!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I was so close!"

"I know!"

"They're impossible to get!" Students were rambling about three pokemon in the forest. All of them wanted them because those three pokemon are powerful. All, but four, wanted those pokemon. Those four are Haine, Jojuki, Sabrina, and Nina. As the other students talked, Nina was playing with her Igglybuff name Squishy, Sabrina was reading **A History of Pokemon, **Jojuki was drawing, and Haine was drinking berry tea. One of the male students looked over to them and asked, "Aren't you guys wondering how to get the awesome trio pokemon?" Nina stopped playing with Squishy and looked at looked at the boy menacingly.

"Why? You guys try to get those three pokemon and you fail every time. You might as well give up," Nina said as Squishy tugged on her pink bunny ear beanie.

"She's right," Sabrina said. "You guys have been trying to get them since preschool." Sabrina proceeded to read her book.

"But there will be a day when one of us will successfully capture them, and become the greatest pokemon trainer!" shouted a female student. Jojuki rolled her eyes.

"As if. You can't even catch an Oshawatt, and it's a beginner pokemon," she said. The students yelled at the three girls as they yelled back. Haine kept on drinking her berry tea. Once she finished, she put the bottle back in its place and a red vein popped out.

"ALL OF YOU! SHUT UP!" Haine screamed out. Everyone immediately shut their mouths. If they knew one thing, it is to never make Haine angrier than she is now. Haine looked at them with her red eyes, making sure everyone was quiet. She readjusted her coyote ears before speaking again. "Now listen up. You guys are acting like little kids. To Nina, Sabrina, and Jojuki, I really expected more from my friends," Haine started. She turned to the students. "And you guys should give up. You've been trying and trying, but it doesn't work. Besides, how can you tell if the three pokemon don't belong to someone else?" She grabbed her bag and went out the door, followed by Nina, Sabrina, and Jojuki.

"That was effective, but harsh," Nina said. Haine shrugged.

"You almost gave out the secret!" Sabrina shouted.

"I know, but you were getting on my nerves," Haine snapped back. Haine took out a red and white orb known as a poke ball. "Charizard, come out!" She threw the poke ball and an orange dragon with a flame on its tails came out. The poke ball came back to Haine's hand with ease. "I'll see you guys at her house. Last one there is a rotten egg! Fly Charizard, fly!" Haine hopped onto the Charizard and they flew away.

"No fair! You had a head start! Come out, Emerald!" Jojuki took out a blue/green dragon with orange eye protectors known as a Flygon. Jojuki got her Flygon's poke ball, jumped on his back, and flew away. Sabrina also took out a poke ball.

"Gir, come on out, and transform into Pigeot!" A pink blob called a Ditto came out and transformed into a big, brownish bird. Sabrina grabbed Nina and flew away on the Pigeot (*cough*Ditto*cough).

_Somewhere Else_

In a huge (what I mean is gigantic) mansion, a young girl, no older than thirteen, watched TV with three loyal pokemon. She watched her brothers, Mila and Donny, getting an interview after winning another battle victory.

"So how does it feel to win another battle?" one of the reporters asked.

"Same as always," Donny said.

"Mila, we heard that you two have a little sister. Who is she?"

"Sorry, but we can't tell you anything about it that until her fourteenth birthday, which is two days away. We are holding a Pokemon Battle Contest at Nimbasa City to see who is worthy to go against her," Mila explained.

"That will be impossible, but let's see who wants to try," Donny said.

"Double Trio, are your sister's pokemon strong?"

"They are. She defeated us several times. We're not even going easy on her!" Mila said to the reporters.

"Does your sister have a specific title?"

"Yes, she is known as the Legendary Princess."

Now, we must depart. We bid you ado," they both said. The thirteen year old giggled.

"My presence will finally be known in two days," she said. "Isn't it exciting?" She looked at the three pokemon.

"It is," a Zorua said (A/N: Just so you know this, this Zorua is a shiny. The parts that are red fur are now blue fur.) "Patience is killing me!"

"Calm down Azuru," said a Pichu (A/N: the Pichu is also different. Think of the notched ear Pichu in Arceus and the Jewel of Life). The Pichu looked to her master. "After all these years of hiding, you'll finally be seen. Then they'll know the greatest pokemon trainer in the world, right Natsume?" The Pichu looked at a Victini who was slightly blushing.

"Yeah Piki. Vivian is the greatest pokemon trainer," Natsume said to Piki. Vivian smiled at Natsume. She knew that he has a crush on Piki ever since they first met.

_Ding Dong_

Vivian looked at the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" She turned off the TV and went to the door. The moment she opened the door, a black and red tackled her.

"VIVIAN~!" the person yelled as Vivian was tackled. Vivian knew who it was and hugged her.

"Hi Haine," Vivian greeted as the two broke apart. "Where are the others?"

"They're Slowpokes," Haine smiled.

"HAINE!" yelled two voices. Vivian looked up and saw Nina and Sabrina, but not Jojuki.

"Haine, you meanie," Nina said as she got off Gir.

"All is fair in love and war," Haine said as Gir turned back into Ditto form.

"Where's Jojo? She's usually the second one here," Vivian wondered.

"Hey guys," a voice said. They looked up and saw Jojuki with food. They sweat dropped. "What?"

"Nothing," Haine said.

"Anyway, Vivian, is it okay if we can train in the battle room? We have a _big_ battle test tomorrow and we can't fail it," Sabrina asked.

"Sure. I'll have a Blissey send you some snacks," Vivian told them. Jojuki, Sabrina, and Nina ran to the battle room, but Haine stayed with Vivian.

"Vivian, can you do something for me?" Haine asked.

"What is it?" Vivian asked.

"Glaceon has been acting weird, and I'm worried about it. Can you talk to him while I'm training?"

"Okay, I'll talk to him." Haine gave Vivian Glaceon's poke ball and left for the battle room. Vivian went to the kitchen with Piki, Natsume, and Azuru. She saw on of the Blisseys and went towards her. "Bella, can you make sure to take some snacks to the battle room?" The Blissey nodded and went to arrange the food. Vivian then went to her backyard which had every environment for any type of pokemon. Piki and Azuru went to play while Natsume stayed with Vivian to talk to Haine's Glaceon. "Come on out, Glaceon." The ball opened and revealed one of the evolutions of Eevee. "Hey Glaceon, Haine told me something's wrong. Would you like to talk about it?" Glaceon looked down. Glaceon looked down.

"Well, it all started when Haine sama got a new Eevee," he started.

_Flashback_

"Guys, meet the new addition to the team," Haine said as she showed them a little Eevee. "She'll be with us as family." Pichu and Milotic already became friends with her on the first day. Then the others started to accept her, but I didn't even give my attention to her. She always tried to get my attention, but nothing worked. Then came the day she and Haine came back from the Eterna Forest.

"Hey Glaceon," Ninetales said. I looked at him with no emotion. "Aren't you excited that Haine sama is coming back?"

"Whatever," I said.

"I also heard that Eevee evolved," Charizard said.

"Really? That's so awesome!" Pichu yelled. I rolled my eye. What's so special about her? Then we heard the door open.

"Guys, I'm home," Haine sama said. We walked over to her and Eevee of the newly evolved pokemon. But what I saw was amazing! Eevee was a Leafeon! Now usually trainers are used to evolutions, but when I saw her, I couldn't help but think she's pretty. She greeted the others, but didn't greet me. I didn't know why, but Ninetales decided to talk to me that night.

"Hey Glaceon," he said.

"Hey," I gloomily said.

"You look down, what's wrong?"

"It's Eev – I mean, Leafeon. She's ignoring me. I can't help, but feel that it's my fault."

"Well, you never talked to her."

"…not helping."

"You should talk to Milotic or Pichu. They mostly hang out with her." I nodded and left to look for Milotic or Pichu. Luckily, I found Milotic inside the pool.

"Hey Milotic," I greeted.

"Hello Glaceon," she said with grace.

"Is it okay if you can tell me about Leafeon?"

"Why?"

"Well, she's ignoring me. I want to know why she's doing this." Milotic came out of the pool and coiled herself into a more comfortable position.

"Do you remember the day we first met her?" I nodded. "When she first met you, she really started to like you." That statement made me fall into the water.

"Say what?" I yelled out as I struggled to get out of the pool.

"You heard me," Milotic said. I couldn't believe it. The pokemon I ignored like me. But now I missed that chance to notice her affection.

_End of Flashback_

"So do you understand that I made the biggest mistake of my life?" Glaceon asked Vivian.

"Yeah, I do," Vivian said. "I think you should apologize to Leafeon, and tell her how you feel."

"Would that actually work?"

"I'm sure it will." Glaceon nodded, and Vivian gave him his poke ball which he took before he left. Then she looked at Natsume. "How 'bout you go play? I need to help the Sawks and Throhs with the berry picking." Natsume nodded and left to play with Azuru and Piki.

_In the Battle Room_

"Kirby, use Double Slap!" Nina yelled as her Jigglypuff started slapping Sabrina's Pikachu, Sparky.

"Sparky, Thunderbolt!" Sabrina shouted.

"Pika~Chu!" Sparky let out a zigzag line of electricity. It hit Kirby, giving him a painful shock. Kirby fainted after getting hit.

"Kirby is unable to battle. Sparky wins!" Jojuki yelled out from the ref box.

"Good job, Sparky!" Sabrina gave Sparky a thumb up. Sparky gave his winning pose.

"Glaceon." They turned to see Haine's Glaceon with his poke ball. Next to him was a Blissey with Pokemon food, cookies, and berry tea.

"Snacks? Finally!" Haine shouted as she took a Lillipup shaped cookie. "So Glaceon, did Vivian help you with your problem?" Glaceon nodded.

"Where's Vivian?" Nina asked. Glaceon drew a tree on the ground.

"I'm guessing she's at the forest, helping the Sawks and Throhs with berry picking," Sabrina blurted out. Glaceon nodded.

"Okay, enough chitchat. Let's finish our snacks, and get back to training. We have to make sure to pass the test tomorrow. If we don't then we won't be able to see the Birthday Battle Contest!" Haine said. The others nodded and proceeded with the training.

_With Vivian_

"Okay guys, I think those are enough berries for the cake," Vivian said. The Sawks and Throh nodded and went to the mansion to give the chefs the berries. Once they were gone, Vivian leaned back against a tree. She listened to the sound of the forest. The leaves rustling, the wind blowing, and the trees creaking.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Vivian jumped and turned to only see a teenage boy with green hair and a cap.

"Wh – who are you?" Vivian stuttered. The boy started to walk towards Vivian. She stepped backward only to remember she was against a tree.

"I am what you are," the boy started. "I, too, know what pokemon say, but your ability is natural. I worked for mine." He was now face to face with Vivian, who was shaking slightly with fear. _How did he get here? The mansion has high security. _Vivian had only one thing to do.

"Everyone, help! There's an intruder!" Vivian yelled. Pokemon appeared from every known area. The boy looked around him, startled of all the pokemon that was here. Vivian took the opportunity to run for the house. The boy noticed and grabbed her by the arm. "Let go of me!"

"I can't do that," he said as he tightened his gripped, making her wince. Vivian knew the pokemon couldn't attack unless she's out of range. Until…

"Leafeon, use Bullet Seed!"

"Pippy, use Bubble beam!"

"Use Vine Whip, Janobi!"

"Squishy, Shadow Ball!" Four moves came at the boy at the same time. He let go of Vivian, who was safely pulled away by a Slaking. The boy dodged all the moves with no problems. He growled from failing his personal, but he then chuckled.

"I'll be back, my princess," he smiled. He took out a small black ball and threw it to the ground. Smoke spread everywhere, and when it was cleared, the boy was gone. Haine went to Vivian and comforted her as the pokemon prodigy sobbed.

_Later that Day_

Donny and Mila immediately shot through the door six minutes after receiving a disturbing message from Jojuki. When they got in they saw Vivian's friends and their parents.

"Where's Vivian?" Mila asked.

"She's sleeping from crying too much," Nina told him.

"Without protection?" Donny questioned with concern.

"No, there are ghost pokemon guarding the doors and windows, and her pokemon are with her," the mom, Suki, assured them.

"Okay, tell us what happened," the dad, Ashton, said.

"It was like any other day. We come to your house, I tackle Vivian, and then we our pokemon. It's same old, same old," Haine starts.

"Then Haine's Glaceon comes with a Blissey, who had the snacks," Jojuki says.

"Haine asks her Glaceon about talking to Vivian about his problem. I ask where Vivian is, and he draws a tree on the ground," Nina continues.

"I then say that Vivian is berry picking. Haine said we should get back to training. We all agreed," Sabina said.

"As we were continuing our training, Natsume comes in, acting like a maniac. We thought he was being crazy, but then he was pointing out the window. The pokemon were swarming over at the forest. We knew something was wrong," Haine said. "That's when we saw this gut with long green hair and a cap. Guy was creepy as sin."

"How is that even possible?" The mansion has high, extensive security," Ashton mumbled to himself.

"And what's worse it that he know who she is," Sabrina warned. Silence came upon them.

"What?" Mila said, breaking the silence.

"She's telling the truth! We heard him say, 'I'll be back my princess,'" Nina shouted.

"This is going to be a problem," Jojuki mutters.

"The recreation day is almost coming, and we already have an asshole trying to get power," Haine said.

"This is troublesome. My daughter will be fourteen, and have her powers once more," Suki said. "We have to make sure she'd safe. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the rest said.

_In Vivian's Room_

"I hope she's okay," Azuru says as he watches his mistress sleep peacefully.

"This has been the scariest day that has ever happened to her," Natsume mumbles while trying to hold in his anger.

"That son of a *_beep* _is going to perish!" Piki yelled as electricity charged up in her cheek area. Vivian groaned and turned, draping an arm over Azuru. He smiled and scoots closer for his mistress to feel his soft fur. She smiled in her sleep, which made Azuru happy that she was okay.

"Let's get to sleep, guy," Azuru tells Natsume and Piki.

"Just give us a minute," Piki said. Azuru nodded and went to sleep. Piki turned to Natsume. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Natsume answered her.

"You've been acting weird. What's up with you?"

"…it's nothing."

"Don't it's nothing me. Tell me what's going on."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME!"

"FINE! The reason why I've been acting so weirdly is that I really like you!" Natsume yelled. After realizing what he said, he blushed. Piki looked at him as if he had a Dwebbles on his head.

"You what?" Piki asked.

"I – I'm sorry. I'll just go to - ." He was interrupted when he felt a soft pair of lips on his cheek. He blushed intensely once he realized that Piki was kissing him. When she stopped, Natsume looked at Piki with disbelief. Piki started blushing as she said something.

"Natsume, I – I really like you, too," Piki said.

"You do?" Natsume asked.

"Ever since we first met," Piki said smiling. Natsume smiled back at her.

"That makes two of us."

"But right now we have a huge responsibility. Keeping our mistress safe," Piki said.

"I know," Natsume said back. "Let's keep her safe together." Piki smiles and hugs her new boyfriends.

"Come on, we have to go to sleep," she said as went to her spot on the bed.

"Right," Natsume said. They both went to sleep quickly.

_In Vivian's Dreams_

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Vivian shouted as she lurked through a dark, damp cave. "What is this place?" Vivian hugged herself to keep warm. "Why is it so cold?" She kept on walking, her feet making small sounds. Goosebumps appeared on her skin. Vivian sat in a dry spot and hugged her knees. '_I'm so alone_,' she thought. _'Someone, anyone, please help me.' _She suddenly felt warmer. She looked up and saw a ball of light.

"Follow me," it said as it went away. Vivian stood up and walked towards it. She followed it out of the cave, and into a field of grass and flowers. The ball of light stopped and started to change its form. It turned into a four – legged, god like creature (A/N: I'll give you three guesses). Vivian's eyes widened at the sight once she realized it was a pokemon. The pokemon turned to her and bowed.

"It is nice to see you my child," it said.

"Who are you?" Vivian asked. It chuckled.

"I'm Arceus." Vivian's eyes widened again.

"Arceus? As in, the god pokemon who created this world and the space, time, and distortion world?" Vivian excitedly chirped.

"How did you know?" Arceus asked.

"The pokemon taught me the history of the worlds," Vivian said.

"They have taught you well." Vivian smiled and bowed to Arceus.

"It is an honor to meet you," she said.

"No, it is an honor to meet you," Arceus said. Vivian looked at him with confusion. "Young one, you will soon find out the most powerful being in every world." A tiny ball of light appeared and showed a small, red violet stone. It floated into Vivian's hands, giving her a jolt of acceptance. "Keep this stone. You will need it." With that said, Arceus glowed brightly, and Vivian closed her eyes. In the middle of the night, Vivian woke up. She sat up and saw her pokemon sleeping with sweet dreams. She smiled and started to think about the dream she had. _Was it just a dream? _Vivian thought._ It felt too real to be a dream._ Then she felt something in her hand. She looked in her hand and saw the same stone she saw in her dream. She looked at it with disbelief, and then looked outside. She stared at the moon with only one thing on her mind.

_Who am I?_

:::::::::::::::::::

Me: And scene!

Haine: YAY!

Jojuki: *hugging a Latias plushie* Am I allowed to have this pokemon?

Me: Not just yet. Besides, you still have to make the comic version of this.

Jojuki: Oh yeah *starts drawing the comic*

Nina: Has anyone seen Squishy?

Sabrina: I think she's playing with a Sewaddle.

Nina: NO! Squishy has to stay away from them!

Me: Anyway, please review and I'll tell you a shocking secret.

Next Chapter: Nightmares and Reunions


	3. Nightmares and Reunions

Me: YAY~! I get to see my uncle!

Haine: But you always kick him.

Me: Do you want that Mew or not?

Haine: *silent*

Me: Thought so

Sabrina: Are we going to be in the chapter?

Jojuki: We're not. We have a test.

Nina: Judgment time~!

Me: Here's the chapter. I hope you guys like it.

:::::::::::::::::::

Nightmares and Reunions

"Vivian! Are you almost done? They're going to be here any minute!" Mila yelled as he banged on the door of Vivian's bedroom. "You've been in there for two damn hours!"

"Just hold on! I just finished making a dress for Piki. I'm going to put on my clothes," Vivian answered him. Vivian looked through her drawers for her spring clothing and looked at the clothing to see if it was right. _Let's see. Cat ears, check. Pink shirt, check. Black jacket, check. And purple skirt, check_,' Vivian thought. She put on her clothes, and went to wake up her pokemon. "It's time to wake up, guys." Piki, Natsume, and Azuru groggily got up and stretched. "We got to get ready," Vivian said as she put a bowtie around Azuru's neck. Natsume saw a red tuxedo and a yellow dress. "Azuru, you help Natsume with his suit, and I'll help Piki with her dress."

"Okay," Azuru and Natsume agreed. Vivian and Piki went into the bathroom, and Azuru turned to Natsume.

"So, when's the wedding?" Azuru taunted. Natsume blushed.

"Wha – what are you talking about?" Natsume stuttered. _Does he know?_ Natsume thought.

"You know what I'm talking about," Azuru said. "You and Piki are finally together. I already know because I wasn't fully asleep when you and Piki had a 'conversation.'" Natsume sighed.

"Okay, you got us," he said. Azuru snickered.

"Congrats man," he said. Natsume smiled and put on his tux. Vivian and Piki came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, guys. Check out my dress," Piki said as she twirled around. Vivian giggled when she saw Natsume blush, contrasting with his tuxedo.

"Vivian! Professor Juniper is here!" Vivian heard her dad call out from downstairs. Vivian went out the door followed by her pokemon. They got to the entrance room and saw a woman with light brown hair, blue eyes, and a lab coat. Her dad spotted her. "There's my birthday girl!"

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow," she said. She turned to the woman. "Hi Juniper."

"Hello Vivian," Juniper greeted. "How are the pokemon doing?"

"They're doing great! Some of the newborns are shinies! That will be great for research. Don't you think so?" Professor Juniper smiled.

"That's great! Where are they right now?"

"They're at the Day Care center. I'll take you there," Vivian chirped.

"Okay," Juniper agreed. Once they left the room, a knock came from the door. Ashton opened it and was greeted by three smiles. At the door were three similar boys in waiter suits with different colored bows.

"Bonjour, Mr. Ashton," a boy with green hair, green eyes, and a green bow said.

"Hola, Senor Ashton," a boy with red hair, red eyes, and a red bow said.

"Konichiwa, Ashton – sama," a boy with blue hair, blue eyes, and a blue bow said.

"Hello Cilan, Cress, and Chili," Ashton greeted.

"Where's Vivian?" Cilan (green) asked.

"Oh yes, where is our young trainer?" Cress (blue) asked.

"Vivian, where art thou Vivian?" Chili (red) said in a Shakespeare way. (A/N: LOL)

"What are you doing?" The trio turned their heads and saw Vivian. Chili pounced towards Vivian, but was grabbed by the ankle. Chili fell flat on his face, and groaned in pain. "Thank you, daddy," Vivian said. Vivian walked on Chili (causing him more pain) and went over to his other brothers. "Bonjour Cilan. Konichiwa Cress," Vivian fluently said.

"Bonjour/Konichiwa Vivian," both said.

"How's the gym?" Vivian asked them.

"Pretty much the same," Chili said as he appeared out of nowhere, scaring them. 'How the hell does he do that?' Everyone thought. Vivian came next to Chili and pulled his ear. "OW! You're pulling too hard! Too hard!" Chili whined in pain.

"Then stop appearing out of nowhere!" Vivian yelled in his ear. She let go of his ear and walked away with her hands behind her head. "I'm going to the backyard. I'm going to play around."

"Okay, but be back by lunchtime," Ashton said. Vivian nodded and disappeared from their view. "She should really stop training with that Lucario. It's spoiling her."

"I heard that! Diego does not spoil me," Vivian shouted from a distance.

"She'd still the same girl we met ten years ago," Cilan said.

"That was also the day she judo flipped Chili," Cress replied, looking at the sore redhead.

"Those were the days," Chili said to himself. His brothers shook their heads.

"I sometimes wonder why the three of you are triplets," Ashton said. "Anyway, there's something important I need to talk about."

_Somewhere in the backyard_

Vivian sat on a large branch of a tall tree while watching Professor Juniper, who was in the Day Care. Vivian smiled when Juniper played with a shiny Shinx name Leo. Vivian became sleepy and yawned. "I should take a little nap before lunch starts," she said tiredly. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

_In Vivian's dreams_

_Vivian awoke to find herself on a rocky pillar. She stood up and looked around her. She was in a large, dark room with four torch sticks. "Where am I?" she asked herself. A torch stick lit up. "Whoa!" The other three lit up one by one, and revealed two large figures. One was white and had wings for arms. The other was black with wings on its back that resembled hieroglyphics. Vivian couldn't see them well because of a thick, gray mist, but she knew they were pokemon. The pillar suddenly sank itself back into the ground, causing Vivian to fall on her hands and knees. Vivian groaned and slowly stood up. The two pokemon looked at her and opened their mouths at the same time._

"_Beware…Plasma and…Triad," they both said in a whisper. "Look…future. Undo…mistakes…and help…need." Vivian couldn't understand them. Then a big wind came, and Vivian put her arms in front of her as a defense. When the wind stopped, and all that was left was a mirror. Vivian looked in the mirror and gasped. In the mirror was a girl, who looks a lot like her, in a white dress. She had a tiara on her head and a necklace with the stone Vivian found in her hand last night. Vivian touched the mirror with her hand and the girl did the same._

"_Who are you?" Vivian asked the girl. The girl didn't answer. The mirror started to crack, and Vivian took her hand off of it. It shattered and pieces fell away. Only one piece stayed, floating. Vivian cautiously reached over and touched the shard. Then images flashed through her head. First, there were two boys fighting each other. Then it was her falling and landing on something soft. Next, were pokemon attacking people with strange uniforms. Lastly, a burst of light coming from someone. Vivian quickly took her hand away from the shard before she can see more. "What was that?" she shouted. Then a horrible laugh rang through her ears. Vivian covered her ears in attempt to block the insane laughter. It failed._

"_You are MINE!" a voice yelled. A pair of hands came from behind and grabbed Vivian's neck, choking her. Vivian gagged and clawed at the hands. Tears broke away from her eyes._

"_No! Stay AWAY!" Vivian screamed. And everything went black._

_Back in Reality_

"Vivian? Vivian, wake up!" shouted a girl wearing a yellow helmet with wires coming down from the sides, a yellow and black dress, and black tights. The girl shook Vivian so that Vivian can wake up from her dreams. Vivian woke up from her terrible slumber. She was shaking all over, and some tears ran down her face. "Vivian, are you okay?" Vivian looked at the girl and the pokemon that were gathering from behind her.

"Elesa, when did you get here?" Vivian asked, trying to act natural even though she was scared to death. Elesa looked at Vivian.

"A few minutes ago. Your dad told me to find you," Elesa explained. "When I did, you looked disturbed. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. No biggie," Vivian assured. Elesa wasn't convinced, but didn't say anything about it.

"Anyway, it's almost time for lunch," Elesa said. "Your dad is going to be wondering where we are." Vivian nodded. Vivian looked down at the ground where a Snorlax was.

"Get ready to catch us, Chester!" Vivian shouted. The Snorlax nodded and lay down on his back. Vivian took Elesa's hand and jumped. "Geronimo!" They both landed safely on Chester's belly. Vivian laughed while Elesa got off the belly. _Well, she cheered up quickly,_ Elesa thought.

"Come on, Vivian," Elesa said as she grabbed Vivian's hand. "Let's go."

"Okay," Vivian said as she got off the sleeping Snorlax.

_With the others_

"Dang it! Will you two stop fighting!" Mila yelled as he and Brycen tried to restrain his Darmanitan from hitting Haxorus, one of Iris's pokemon. Apparently, both of the hotheads were from to see who is stronger.

"Vivian is going to be here any minute! She's going to kill us if you two don't settle down!" Donny yelled at Haxorus, who is being restrained by both Iris and Donny. All of a sudden, a shadow came upon them. The humans looked up and their eyes widened.

"Oh crap," they all said before they met their doom.

SMACK

FLIP

KICK

PUNCH

BANG (and a bunch of other fighting sounds)

Vivian landed safely on her feet like a gymnast. On the ground were two trainers, two gym leaders, and two pokemon lying unconscious. Vivian shook her head. "I swear, you guys should really control your pokemon more," Vivian said.

"And you should take a chill pill," an elegant voice said. Vivian turned her head and saw a guy with sand colored hair, a green shirt, and clown pants. Next to him was a Leavanny.

"Hi Burgh," Vivian greeted him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Except for getting some scratch marks after exploring Pinwheel Forest," Burgh answered.

"Leavanny," Burgh's Leavanny said while shaking his head.

"He says that you were very clumsy and stupid at the time," Vivian translated. Burgh nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"CUTE~!" a voice yelled out. A blue blur ran between them and went towards a Chatots. A girl with reddish hair hugged the little Chatot while Vivian chuckled.

"You know, Skyla, I can never tell the difference between you and Sabrina," Vivian said.

"It's because we have the same personality!" Skyla excitedly shouted.

"That makes your battle style predictable!" Everyone, but Burgh, jumped at the voice.

"What took you so long, Lenora?" Burgh asked a woman with blue hair and an almost teacher's uniform.

"An easy question! I had to help my husband arrange some things at the museum," she said. Lenora went to Vivian and handed her a book. "This is for you." Vivian looked at the book and took it.

"Let's see now. It's a journal of the mysterious Sky Pillar," Vivian said. "SWEET~!" Vivian ran into the Day Care Center to teach the little ones. Skyla giggled at the way Vivian just ran away. Then something caught her attention. Next to the unconscious bodies was a short man with a brown business suit and a cowboy hat. He was poking Donny with a stick.

"Hi Clay!" Skyla shouted. The man by the name of Clay looked at her and proceeded with the poking.

"Wow, Clay. Show a little more respect, will you?" Elesa said when she got there.

"OH MY GOD! Will you stop poking me?" Donny yelled out when he woke up.

"Finally you wake up," Clay said. Donny just mumbled and went to wake the others.

"I see you're all here." Cilan, Cress, and Chili came out from the mansion.

"I think we're forgetting someone," Cress said.

"But who is it?" Chili asked. Vivian came out with Professor Juniper and looked around.

"Where's Uncle Alder?" Vivian asked. Everyone murmured while looking around.

"Druddigon!" a voice roared. They gave a confused look. A red and blue blur sped past the leaders and ran into Vivian. The startled leaders took out their pokeballs for defense. Then they heard laughter and looked at Vivian. They sighed in relief.

"Agh! Stop it! That tickles! Ahahaha~!" Vivian giggled as a spiky dragon licked her affectionately.

"Okay Druddigon, that's enough." Vivian looked and saw a middle – aged man with red/orange hair and native clothing.

"Uncle Alder!" Vivian yelled out as she got up to hug her uncle. Or so they thought. Alder, thinking he was going to get a hug, opened his arms until…

SMACK

He got kicked right in the face by Vivian. Vivian chuckled and took out a notepad (A/N: where the hell did that come from?). "Let's see. I have sixteen and uncle has zip," she said as she tallied the score. They others just looked with shock and silence. Vivian looked at them. "What?" Back on the ground, Alder groaned.

"Defeated by my niece...again," he said.

"Expect the unexpected," Lenora wisely said with glasses on her face (A/N: What the heck?). Alder sat up and sighed.

"Anyway," Vivian said. Vivian threw snowballs at Iris, Chili, Cress, and Cilan's faces. Vivian ran for it. "You're it!" The snowballs melted from the victim's red, angry faces.

"Vivian, get back here!" Iris yelled.

"You're going to pay for that!" Chili nagged.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna," Cress mumbled.

"That wasn't funny!" Cilan shouted. The four of them chased after Vivian.

"Na na na na na~!" Vivian teased. She stuck her at them and blew a raspberry. As the four ran after Vivian, Alder noticed a worried look on Elesa's face.

"Elesa, is something wrong?" Alder asked. Everyone looked at Elesa. She sighed.

"Your brother told me to look for Vivian," she started, "When I did, she was crying in her sleep. I was able to wake her up. I asked her if she was okay. She told me it was a simple nightmare."

"Did she tell you what it was about?" Donny asked.

"That's the thing. She didn't tell me. There was something about that nightmare. Something she didn't want to tell us," Elesa answered. Alder nodded and put his hand on his chin.

"I'll talk to her about it, but not right now," Alder said. "I have to make sure it's at the right time." _'Vivian fighting her own demons? That can't be good,' _Alder thought. Meanwhile, Iris, Cilan, Cress, and Chili stumbled in the ice - type environment.

"Where is she?" Iris asked.

"I can't see her through all this snow," Chili said.

"So c - c - cold," Cilan stuttered. The four walked around the snowy terrain until...

"FIRE AT WILL!" Vivian, along with her pokemon and ice - type pokemon, appeared from snow hills and forts and threw snowballs.

"Oh no," the four groaned.

SPLAT

The four gym leaders were now buried in a giant pile of snow. "Success!" Vivian shouted as she high five some of the pokemon.

"Vivian! It's time for lunch!" Vivian heard her mom yell out. '_Mom must be using the megaphone. That's never a good sign.'_

"Come on, guys," Vivian told her pokemon. Vivian, Natsume, Piki, and Azuru ran over the snow that the others were buried in.

"I wonder if they're okay," Azuru wondered.

"I'm sure they're fine," Piki bluntly said.

"I never thought Iris would dare to step on an ice - type environment," Natsume said. Meanwhile, Ashton was arguing with Diego, a Lucario and Vivian's martial arts tutor.

"I'm just saying that you should stop teaching her for a while," Ashton said. The Lucario shook his head as a sign of saying no. "What do you mean no?"

"What's going on?" Vivian asked when she got to the Day Care area.

"Diego won't listen to me," Ashton mumbled.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you? Diego only listens to me," Vivian explained. "Diego, you may leave, and please take a few days off." Diego nodded and left, making Ashton sulk. "So, what's for lunch?" Later that day, everyone shared stories, secrets, and food. Alder sat under a tree that was _far_ from the others' hearing, and wrote something on a small notebook.

Entry 56

Afternoon: So far, I haven't found the perfect timing to talk to my niece. I've also noticed something strange. She is currently wearing a necklace that I've never seen. Could it be possible it has already happened?

Alder stopped writing in his small notebook and put it away. Unknown to him, he was being watched by a certain pokemon prodigy. Alder stood up and looked around. When he turned...face met foot.

BAM

Alder ended up ten feet away from the tree. "SCORE!" Vivian yelled. She once again took out the notepad (AN: seriously, where did that come from?). "I have seventeen, and uncle still has none," she said. Alder groaned again and noticed something. They were alone. He sat up and saw Vivian smiling triumphantly. "I win again uncle."

"Yes, you did," Alder said. "Vivian, can we talk?" Vivian looked confused, but nodded. "Elesa said you had a nightmare. Would you like to talk about it?" Vivian's eyes went wide and she started shaking. She hugged herself and lean against a tree.

"There were so many. So horrible," she whimpered.

"So, it wasn't the first one," Alder said.

"No, it wasn't," Vivian assured. "There was this one time when I woke up screaming. The dream. I was trying to help them. So much blood. I – I couldn't stop it. They needed me and I couldn't help!" The pokemon around them gathered.

"Vivian, calm down," Alder said. But Vivian didn't calm down. Tears streamed down Vivian's face.

"No no no! They needed me and I couldn't _do_ anything! I just - ! Vivian stopped. Her arms limply went to her sides. Her head looking down.

"Vivian?" Alder said. Then something happened. The ground was shaking and the pokemon started freaking out. Alder ran over to Vivian in order to protect her from the falling objects. "We have to go!" He tried to get going, but Vivian's feet were planted on the ground. She lifted her head and Alder was shocked. Vivian's eyes, once shiny and chocolate brown, were now blank and dull. '_It can't be.' _

"Lonely soul, lonely soul," Vivian sang maliciously. "Why are you by yourself? In a cold, dark world." Alder lightly grabbed Vivian by the shoulders.

"Vivian, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"With no one by your side," she continued with a sly smile.

"Vivian? Vivian!" Alder yelled. Vivian snapped out of her sudden trauma. At the same time, the ground stopped shaking and the pokemon calmed down. Vivian looked around at the damage of the area.

"What happened?" Vivian asked.

"I'm not sure," Alder answered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a bit…dizzy," Vivian said before fainting in her uncle's arms. _'Thank goodness,'_ Alder thought. Alder carried Vivian on his back and went back to the mansion. When he got there, the place was a total mess. Everyone, along with pokemon, was trying to put things back in their place.

"Uncle Alder, what happened?" Mila asked. Alder looked at his nephew.

"It's starting."

_Meanwhile_

"Lord Z! Where are you?" a man said.

"Plasma~! Master Ghetsis is going to have our heads!" another man shouted.

"ACK! That's Plasbad!" a girl yelled. They ran to another direction. Once they were out of sight, a boy landed on his feet.

"Those Team Plasma dorks," he said. "They're such idiots. They didn't even know that I was on the damn ceiling." Just when he was about to walk away, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Lord Z, your father requests your presence," the person said. Z looked over and saw the brothers of the Shadow Triad: Luke, Renji, and Aaron.

"But I don't want to see my old man," Z whined. Renji and Luke grabbed Z by the shoulders and dragged him off as Aaron followed.

"Your father requests you now," Aaron said.

"We must take you to him," Renji continued.

"Or else we're in trouble," Luke finished. Z sighed. If there was one thing he can't argue with, it would be the Shadow Triad. The three white haired bays took Z to a large throne room. In the middle was a green haired, middle aged man in a strange robe.

"Master, we have brought your son," the Shadow Triad said at the same time.

"Excellent, you may leave," the man said. The boys disappeared like ninjas (AN: Wait, aren't they already ninjas?). Z just stood there.

"What's up, Ghetsis?" Z asked.

"I thought I told you to call me your father!" Ghetsis yelled into the teenage boy's ear.

"Yeesh. Sorry _dad_," Z said with emphasis. Ghetsis sighed. Z was a very irritable child.

"I got results of strange readings from the scientists," Ghetsis said.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Z asked.

"It has to do with the girl we failed to retrieve yesterday," Ghetsis said. Z was now interested. "You see, the girl experienced some type of trauma, causing her powers to become unstable for a short while."

"So, does that mean we strike tomorrow?" Z asked.

"Correct. I must leave now to go make the preparations for tomorrow," Ghetsis said as he walked away.

"Wait," Z halted his father. "What about _him_?" Ghetsis chuckled.

"Do not worry about it," he said. Once Ghetsis left the room, Z took out an Ultra Ball.

"He's right. I don't have to worry. Especially since I have you hostage," Z taunted. Z started to chuckle. The chuckle turned into a laugh. And the laugh turned into insanity.

_At the mansion_

"So, you don't remember anything?" Iris asked Vivian. Vivian shook her head.

"All I remember was talking to Uncle Alder," Vivian said. "I didn't feel an earthquake."

"I see," Iris said. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay, bye Iris," Vivian said as Iris left Vivian's bedroom. Iris closed the door and sighed. She continued downstairs and into the entrance room, where the others were.

"She said she doesn't remember anything about the earthquake," Iris said.

"That's strange," Donny said.

"Yea, it is," Mila responded.

"That means the time of recreation is soon," Clay said.

"Damn. Things are coming on too fast," Burgh muttered. Lenora sighed.

"We're going to have to talk about this tomorrow. Today was a tiring day," she said.

"Yea, you're right. All of you need rest," Suki said. Everyone agreed and bid their goodbyes before seeing each other tomorrow. And so, the gym leaders, professor, and champion left.

_With Vivian_

Vivian was having trouble going to sleep. She was thinking about what happened today. _'What the heck is going on?'_ she thought. _'First, it was the dream, and now and earthquake? I didn't fell an earthquake.'_

"Vivian?" Vivian looked at Azuru, who had just woken up. She picked up the little Zorua and set him on her lap.

"Is there something wrong, little one?" Vivian asked. Azuru flattened his ears a bit.

"I'm just worried about you," he said. "You've been acting so strange lately."

"Azuru, there is nothing wrong," Vivian sighed.

"Yes, there is!" Azuru yelled. "How can I protect when I don't know anything? I want to make sure you're safe and unharmed. I want to be strong enough to protect. I just…just-."

"Azuru?" Vivian said.

"I just don't want you to end up like my mom," Azuru almost whispered. Vivian felt a shot of guilt when Azuru said that. Vivian picked up Azuru and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Azuru. I'm just a little confused on some things," she said. "It's nothing to worry about. Okay?" Azuru gave a weak smile.

"Okay," he responded.

"Come on. Let's go to sleep," Vivian said. Azuru nodded and went to his normal bed spot. Vivian laid herself down and put an arm over Azuru. "Goodnight, Azuru."

"Goodnight, mommy," Azuru said tiredly. Vivian smiled and went to sleep. And it was better than any other.

Now, what are the others doing?

:::::::::::::

Sabrina: This took her forever

Jojuki: Amen

Haine: *thinking*

Nina: What are you thinking about, Haine?

Haine: The time I met Vivian.

Me: Well, hold those for the next four chapters!

Haine, Jojuki, Sabrina, and Nina: WHAT?

Next Chapter: Memories Part 1 - Haine


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Me: Greetings my viewers!

Haine: We don't have time for greetings!

Me: Yeesh Haine, calm down. Okay, here's the deal. There are a few things I like to go over. I think I have a list. Oh! Here it is!

I and my friends are going to have wardrobe changes for different seasons in the story.

There will be possible pokemon team changes (only if the characters want to) for the seasons.

N will be the story! You have to wait!

There will be a chapter where it will show that I have more than three pokemon, but aren't my actually main ones.

Those who think that my story is too unbelievable just read the damn story and go with it.

NO HATERS AND NO HATE REVIEWS!

Me: That's all I want to go through. *looks at friends* You guys better be happy!

Jojuki: Yes we are.

Sabrina: WHEE~!

Nina: Nina approves!

Haine: Thank you!

Me: Well, I better get on with the chapters.


	5. Memories Part 1  Haine

Me: Ah~! I'm bored!

Haine: Where are the others?

Me: They're in the waiting room.

Haine: What for?

Me: Because this is your chapter. Now on with the story!

::::::::::::::::::

Haine looked outside the window while sitting on the side of her bed. She was thinking about the test she and the others did. Luckily, they passed it with flying colors. Haine's mind then thought about Vivian. _'Vivian…I wonder how she is right now_,' Haine thought. Her eyes drifted towards a picture of Vivian holding her Pichu and Haine holding a Vulpix. _'I remembered the day when I first saw her again.'_

_Flashback_

Ten year old Haine was sitting in a car. She was NOT happy. Why? She was wearing a really frilly, pink dress. _'I hate my parents right now.'_ "Haine don't make that face," her mom said.

"Why am I wearing this again?" Haine asked/growled.

"We are meeting Professor Ashton for a job interview," her dad said. "You must look presentable since we are meeting a higher up." Haine groaned a bit. _'I wish I can burn you guys.'_ "Ah, we're here." Haine looked out of the car window and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. The place was huge! The car stopped at the gate, where a man, a woman and two boys stood. _'Those boys…they look really familiar,'_ Haine thought. Haine and her parents got out of the car to greet them. "Good afternoon, professor."

"Good afternoon. I see you're in time for your interview," Ashton said. He laid his eyes on Haine. "Who is this little girl?"

"This is our daughter Haine," Haine's mom said. One of the boys snickered a bit and Haine glared at him.

"Do you have a problem?" Haine asked menacingly.

"It's just that…that pink dress doesn't suit you," he said. "By the way, my name is Donny."

"And I'm Mila. It's nice to meet you," the other boy said. "How about we give you a tour of the house?"

"Um, sure, I guess," Haine muttered.

"Great!" Donny said as he grabbed Haine's hand and dragged her away. Mila followed them, leaving the parents to talk. Once they got in the entrance room, Donny let go of Haine's hand and turned around. "It's been awhile Haine."

"Yeah, like two hundred years a while," Mila responded. Haine gave a confused look. _'Wait, two hundred years ago? That was when…oh my god,'_ Haine thought.

"Well, if it isn't the royal pains in my ass," Haine groaned.

"That's uncalled for," Mila said.

"Yeah, we're actually famous," Donny said.

"With my Machamp, Gyarados, and Dragonite…"

"And with my Charizard, Septile, and Rampardos..,"

"We are the Double Trio!" both boys shouted.

"Lame," Haine bluntly said. Donny and Mila fell down anime style.

"That's mean," Mila said while rubbing her butt.

"Would you say that to Vivian?" Donny asked.

"Well, I could – wait. Did you say Vivian?" Haine asked. The boys nodded. There was a _click_ in Haine's mind that made her go fangirl mode. "Really? Oh my god! I haven't seen her in so~ long! Where is she?" Haine chirped with sparkling eyes.

"Calm down," Donny said. "We think Vivian's upstairs. Now, I have to tell you. Vivian doesn't remember anything that happened over two hundred years."

"Sabrina already met her because of an unfortunate incident," Mila said as he glared daggers at Donny. "Make sure you act like you don't know her."

"Okay, Okay," Haine assured them. Now can I see her?" Mila turned to the direction of the stairs.

"Vivian, we have visitors!" he yelled. "Get down here before I have my Machamp do it!"

"Why are you yelling at the stairs?" The three turned their heads and saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a car eared beanie, short sleeved pink shirt, blue shorts, and a jean jacket around her waist.

"I thought you were in your room, Vivian," Mila said, feeling embarrassed.

"I was play dodge ball with the younglings," Vivian explained. Vivian looked towards Haine. "Who's she?" Haine gulped quietly.

"My name's Haine," she started. "My parents are having an interview with your parents."

"Oh," Vivian said. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Vivian." Vivian looked at Haine from top to bottom. "That dress doesn't suit you. I might have something for you in my room. Come on, let's go." Haine and Vivian went upstairs. Donny looked at Mila.

Were you actually going to use Machamp to get Vivian?" Donny asked.

"Well, yeah," Mila said. "If she doesn't listen to us, I might as well do that."

"You're crazy. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but, it's worth it."

_Meanwhile_

"So, do you like it?" Vivian asked. Haine looked at herself in the mirror. She was now wearing a black and red checkered shirt, black shorts and a wolf eared beanie.

"Like it? I love it!" Haine shouted. Vivian smiled brightly.

"Haine, can I ask you something?" Vivian asked. Haine nodded. "How is your life outside?"

"Well, I go to school," Haine started. "I have three pokemon right now. I pretty much live alone since my parents always have 'something else.' People usually have a tendency to be scared of me. I don't blame them. I like sweets and berry tea. Oh, I also hate boys."

"You're pretty lucky," Vivian sighed. "I'm barely allowed to leave the family property."

"Why's that?" Haine asked.

"I'm not really sure," Vivian answered. "The last time I went out was two months ago, but before that it was when I was six years old."

"How about you tell me about it?" Haine asked as she sat next to Vivian.

"Where do I start?" Vivian asked herself. "When I was three, I got my first pokemon. I was a female Pichu. She was in an egg that was from a Raichu and a Pikachu. I kinda stole from my mom's day care. I named her Piki. She's different because one of her ears is notched. Then when I was four, I went to Liberty Island for vacation. I had to put my hood over my head to hide my face. Liberty Island was so beautiful. There was this light house that was hundreds of years old. I snuck out of the hotel room so I can go inside it. But as I was inside, the light house caught on fire! I was about to escape, but I heard someone crying for help. I went deeper into the light house, and saw the mythical pokemon, Victini. The little guy was being crushed by a pile of wood. I was able to save him before more wood came crashing down. The smoke was too thick, and I couldn't breathe very well. Luckily, Mila used his Unova starter, Dewott, to extinguish the fire, and I escaped with the pokemon. My parents grounded me for sneaking out that night. Three days later, we were about to leave the island, and I saw the Victini following me. I asked him if you wanted to be mine, and he said yes. I caught him and named him Natsume. Three weeks after that, I was walking through part of the forest that belonged to the family property with Piki and Natsume. Piki and Natsume heard something and ran towards the scene. There were these mean pokemon bullying a shiny Zorua when he's defenseless. I got mad and used my pokemon to defeat those meanies. The Zorua saw how strong we were and wanted me to train him. So I caught him and named him Azuru. Since then, I was a pokemon trainer."

"Sounds like a life, but how can you train when you're barley allowed to leave?" Haine asked. Vivian smirked.

"Look outside the window," Vivian said. Haine felt uneasy, but looked out the window anyway. Her eyes almost pooped out of their sockets (again?) when she saw what was outside. Outside were pokemon of different kinds and species. _'Wow,'_ Haine thought, '_her backyard is freaking huge!'_ "Amazing, isn't it?" Haine looked towards Vivian and nodded. "Not only they're good for training, they're also my teachers."

"And that's possible how?" Haine asked, knowing the answer.

"Well…I can talk to pokemon and understand them," Vivian answered. Haine was shocked (not really. She already knows, but she's acting).

"Really? That's so awesome!" Haine shouted as she glomped Vivian.

"You really think so?" Vivian asked.

"Of course!" Haine yelled. Vivian smiled before hearing a soft sound.

"Do you hear crying?" Vivian asked. Haine shook her head. "It's coming from your pink dress." Vivian picked up the dress and looked through it until she found a pokeball.

"That's my Charmander," Haine said. "I found this one and caught it. He has this scar, but I have no idea where he got it. Hey! Is it okay if you can talk to him?"

"Sure," Vivian answered. "Come on out, Charmander!" Vivian threw the pokeball and a small orange T – rex with a flame on his tail came out.

"Charmander?" he confusingly said. Vivian kneeled in front of him, and gently touched an x shaped scar on his chest.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Char – Charmander," he started. "Charmander, Charmander, char! Charmander!"

"He says he and his family used to live peacefully in the mountains until a gang of pokemon attacked them. He received the scar from a Combusken. His family made him runs away even though he wanted to help. When you caught him, it was the best thing he could ever want."

"Is that true, Charmander?" Haine asked. Charmander nodded and hobbled over to her lap.

"It's because you made him regain hope," Vivian said. "You made him strong to protect you." Haine smiled and hugged her little T – rex.

RING! RING!

"Oh, my Poke gear is ringing," Vivian said as she picked up a cell phone like device on the side table. "Vivian is speaking, who may this be? …Oh, hi Sabrina. What's up? You have a pokemon that changes whenever the weather changes. That's a Castform. I'll give you more info on them later. Bye," Vivian concluded. She closed the Poke gear and turned to Haine. "That was Sabrina. I met her two months ago. I just know you'll like her when you meet her."

"I have a feeling I will," Haine smirked.

_Later that day_

"Haine's parents were finished having the interview with Vivian's parents. When Haine and Haine got downstairs, Haine's parents were appalled. "Haine! Why are you wearing those? Is this how you want to show yourself? As a delinquent?" Haine's mom shouted. Haine groaned and rubbed her temples.

"I'm sorry," Vivian apologized as she bowed down. "I let her wear my clothes so she may play with me." Haine's dad shook his head.

"Why I never…," he started.

"I don't have a problem with it," Ashton said. "I'm sure your daughter and my daughter had a splendid afternoon."

"We did, daddy," Vivian sweetly said.

"No harm done," Suki said. "I am trusting that your daughter shall come here more often?"

"Well…um…of course," Haine's dad stuttered.

"Anyway, we must go home now," Haine's mom said. "I look forward to your response."

"Wait, before you go, I want to give you something," Vivian said. "I'll be right back." Vivian ran into a room and came back out with an egg and a red stone. "Here. The fire stone was found in the mines that the Diglets and Dugtrios were in. The egg was found in our daycare yesterday."

"You don't have to do this," Haine said. Vivian handed Haine the egg and fire stone.

"It's the least I can do for being a friend," Vivian smiled. Haine gave a small smile.

"Thanks…friend."

_End of flashback_

Haine sighed and grabbed a Poke gear that was on the side table. _I think I should call the other,'_ she thought.

:::::::::::::

Me: I AM DONE!

Haine: You don't have to yell.

Me: Go into the waiting room! *pushes Haine out and pulls Sabrina in*

Sabrina: I'm guessing it's my turn.

Me: Yep.

Next Chapter: Memories Part 2 - Sabrina


	6. Memories Part 2 Sabrina

Me: *Frantically writing*

Sabrina: Vivian, calm down!

Me: How can I calm down? I have to write/type the story, deal with school, and deal with my stress filled body! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!

Sabrina: *slaps me*

Me: Thanks. I needed that.

Sabrina: You're welcome. So can you continue with the story?

Me: Yep! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I own the plot and some characters, but that is all!

::::::::::::

At Sabrina's house, Sabrina was writing was writing in her journal as her Piplup, Pippy, slept on her lap.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Tomorrow, the others and I are graduating. Those guys had no idea what hit them when we defeated them in the battle test. That's what they get for dissing us. Well, tomorrow is also our princess's birthday. She'll remember her past life and regain her powers. I'm just happy that she's the same person she was a long time ago. I'll write in you again someday._

Sabrina closed her journal and carried Pippy to her bed. _'It felt like meeting her again was just yesterday.'_

_Flashback_

Sabrina was walking around Route 208 of the Sinnoh League. Around her waist were some pokeballs. Her first two pokemon, Pippy and Gir, waited patiently in their pokeballs. "Now, what kind of pokemon can I find?" she asked herself. She heard a bush rustling and quickly turned around. "Aha! Whoever or whatever you are, come out from that bush!" A second later, Pikachu falls face down. "Wow! It's a Pikachu!" Sabrina took out her pokedex and scanned the Pikachu.

_Pikachu_

_The Mouse Pokemon_

_Pikachus are good sources of electricity. They occasionally use an electrical shock to recharge other electric - types that are at a weakened state. Pikachus are rare and are hard to catch thus makes them valuable captures._

"Cool!" Sabrina shouted. She took out a pokeball. "I'm going to catch you and – huh?" Sabrina looked at the Pikachu more closely, and realized something. The Pikachu was covered in scratches and bruises. The Pikachu opened its eyes and tried to get up on its paws. "Hey, wait, you're hurt you shouldn't -" The Pikachu saw her and went into defense mode.

"Pikachu~!" it yelled out as it used thunderbolt at Sabrina. Luckily, she dodged in time. The Pikachu tried to run, but ended up falling down. "Pika." It tried to get up, but was too weak to do so. Sabrina went over to it and picked the Pikachu up.

"Don't worry, little guy. You'll be fine," she said. Sabrina went through her bag and got out an Oran berry. She put it in front of the Pikachu's face. "Can you eat?" The Pikachu stared at Sabrina, then the berry. It took a small bite from the berry. "Well, it's not enough, but at least you regained some health. I got to get you to a Pokemon Center. Luckily, we're near Hearthome city." Sabrina quickly ran for the next city. When she got there, she shot through the door of the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy! I found an injured Pikachu! Can you heal him?" Sabrina quickly asked. The pink haired doctor looked at the weak Pikachu in Sabrina's arms.

"Here, let me see him," Nurse Joy said. Sabrina gently handed the Pikachu to Nurse Joy. "Chansey, get the medical bed. Don't worry ma'am. We'll take care of things." A Chansey came with a medical bed, and Nurse Joy put the Pikachu on it. "Let's go." The nurse and the pokemon left

_Two Hours Later_

Sabrina looked through a glass window that showed the room the Pikachu was in. Nurse Joy came out to tell the news. "Good news, the Pikachu is much better now, he just needs to be recharged," she said.

"Can I see him?" Sabrina asked.

"You may. I'll be back with a trainer, who is willing to have an electric – type to recharge the Pikachu." Sabrina went inside as the nurse went to the lobby. The Pikachu saw Sabrina, and covered itself with the covers.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you," Sabrina lightly scolded. "I'm just checking on you." The Pikachu hesitated, and came out of the covers. Sabrina reached out with her hand and scratched his ear. The Pikachu flinched a bit. "It's okay, little guy," Sabrina assured. The Pikachu gave her an apologetic look. "How would you like to be part of my team?" The Pikachu looked her, shocked, but then thought about it. _'It would be nice,'_ he thought._ 'I mean, she's so sweet an innocent, but what if I'm not good enough for her. Then again…'_

"Pika!" he shouted while nodding.

"Then it's settled," Sabrina shouted as she took out an empty pokeball. "Go, pokeball!" The pokeball let out a red light that surrounded the Pikachu. Both Sabrina and the Pikachu thought the Pikachu would be captured. But the red light went back into the ball without the Pikachu. The pokeball fell to the ground and rolled to Sabrina's feet. Sabrina picked up the pokeball in disbelief and looked at the Pikachu. "Y – You belong to someone else," Sabrina said as tears started to form. The Pikachu went to Sabrina and tried to comfort her. They both heard a noise and turned to see Nurse Joy just coming in.

"Excuse me, I found a trainer who is willing to let her Pichu recharge the Pikachu," she said. "Come on in." Joy gestured the trainer in. The trainer had black hair hanging from the side of her neck, wore a black jacket zipped up and with the hood up (which hid the face), a purple skirt, knee high socks, and yellow shoes.

"I'll handle things from here," the trainer's soft and gentle voice said. The nurse nodded and left the room. "Piki, come out." Her jacket wiggled a bit and a smaller version of Pikachu came out from the front. "Piki, please recharge the Pikachu." The Pichu, now known as Piki, nodded and went to the Pikachu. Piki held the Pikachu's hand and gave out an electrical shock. After the Pichu stopped, the Pikachu felt much better.

"Pikachu~!" he chanted with glee.

"You're okay!" Sabrina shouted.

"Yes, you're okay," the girl said as she took of her hood, "Sparky." Sabrina turned around and saw someone she didn't expect. The girl came in front of Pikachu, now known as Sparky. "What happened to you? I've been looking for you for a long time."

"Pikachu," Sparky said.

"He did what?" the girl yelled. "When I get my hands on him, I'm going to –"

"Excuse me," Sabrina interrupted. The girl looked at Sabrina. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but who are you?"

"Oh, silly me," the girl giggled. "I'm Vivian." _'Holy shit, it's really her,'_ Sabrina thought.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sabrina," Sabrina replied, trying to act casual and not freak out. "So do you know this Pikachu?"

"Yeah, Sparky is only of the pokemon I keep back at home. Apparently, one of my brothers did something stupid by throwing Sparky in the ground type environment of our backyard."

"How do you know that?" Sabrina asked. Vivian's eyes widened.

"Well…you see…um," Vivian stuttered. She sighed. "Promise me you won't tell anyone or freak out about what I'm going to tell you." Sabrina nodded. "I…can understand what pokemon say ever since I was three." Sabrina's jaw dropped open on the floor with shock (once again, acting). "Well, I think we should go home now." Sparky's ears went down. He looked at Sabrina with depressed eyes. He went to her and gave her a hug. Sabrina hugged him back.

"I guess this is good bye," Sabrina solemnly said. Vivian looked at them and thought of something.

"Actually, Sparky, how about you stay with Sabrina?" Vivian asked the Pikachu.

"Pika?"

"Eh?"

"Even for one day, you two really bonded," Vivian continued. She took out a pokeball and tossed it to Sabrina, who caught it. "This is Sparky's pokeball. Take care of him." Sabrina gave Vivian a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Sabrina shouted.

"I…can't…breathe," Vivian gasped. Sabrina quickly let go of Vivian.

"Sorry," Sabrina apologized.

"It's alright. By the way, do you have a poke gear?" Vivian asked. Sabrina nodded. Let me see it." Sabrina took it out and gave it to Vivian. Vivian opened it and dialed some things onto it. Vivian gave back the poke gear to Sabrina when she was done. "Now you have my number. Call me when you want info on pokemon. Well, I have to go. Gook luck on your journey," Vivian said as she put on her hood and let Piki crawl in. Sabrina smiled brightly at Vivian.

"Thanks."

_End of Flashback_

_RING RING_

Sabrina was interrupted by her poke gear that was on her desk. She got up and went to pick it up. Once she got it, she pressed the 'call' button. "Hello?"

::::::::::::

Me: And I am done!

Sabrina: *claps for my success*

Me: Thank you. Now get out! *pushes Sabrina out and pulls Jojuki in*

Jojuki: What?

Me: Your turn! *grins*


	7. Author's Note Again

Author's Note

Hello viewers! If you are wondering why I am putting in another author's note, I shall tell you. Listen, I know my main character is somewhat of a Mary Sue. Who hasn't made a Mary Sue? I appreciate the advice and all, but please let me do what I have to do as a writer. If you can't respect that, then go to another story and never read this again. I promise the story will get better as the plot goes along. If you took the time to read this, thank you, and for those who didn't…..GTFO!


	8. Memories Part 3 Jojuki

Me: Ah~, It's summer!

Jojuki: I know. *drawing*

Me: What are drawing?

Jojuki: *hides picture* NO!

Me: Gee, it always makes me wonder why you have a deviant. Wait…

Jojuki: Don't you think about it.

Me: Hey guys! Jojuki has a deviant account! Look her up as Jojuki! And on with the story!

::::::::::::::

At Jojuki's house, Jojuki was sitting at her desk, slouched and sleeping. Her head was turned sideways and she was laying it on her drawings. On her drawings were the fun times she had from the royal years. And slowly, she began to dream of seeing a certain princess again…

_Jojuki's Dreams_

Jojuki was leaning back against a tree while drawing her Snivy, name Janobii, eating an apple. Janobii happily looked at her owner and proceeded to eat her apple. Once she was finished, the young grass serpent went over and to her owner and looked at the drawing. Jojuki laughed a bit and pet Janobii.

"Come on, Janobii," Jojuki said. "Time to go." Jojuki took out a Poke ball and put Janobii in it. Jojuki stood up and walked in the forest. '_What pokemon shall I add to my pokedex?'_ Jojuki took one more step and a chill went up her spine. She had no idea what it was, but it felt like she past through a barrier. _'That was strange'_ Jojuki thought. She shrugged it off and kept on walking. She then heard some rustling and stopped. All of a sudden, a swarm of Woobats came fly out! The Woobats angrily looked at Jojuki. She gulped. At the same time, the Woobats used gust on Jojuki. "ACK!" Jojuki ran underneath them while screaming her head off. The Woobats turned and chased after her. Inside they're poke balls, her pokemon are annoyed on how dumb their owner is right now. Jojuki was sprinting with all her might. Then she made a sharp turn. A few seconds later, Jojuki ran the other direction while being followed by a swarm of Woobats and two Gallades! _'Oh crap,'_ she thought. _'What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Oh wait, I have my Pokemon.'_ Jojuki stopped and turned while taking out a poke ball. "Go, Emerald!" A shiny Vibrava came out and landed his feet.

"Vibrava~!" he yelled.

"Emerald, use Sand Tomb!" Jojuki commanded. Emerald nodded his head and used Sand Tomb on the Gallades, missing the Woobats. The Gallades were startled and got it, knocking them unconscious. "Alright," Jojuki started. "Now use Rock Tomb!" Emerald made sharp rocks come up from the ground and threw them at the Woobats. But before the rocks reached the Woobats, a bolt of lightning broke them into pieces. "What was that?" A small shadow came out for a bush and landed in front of the Woobats and Gallades. Jojuki looked down and saw a little Pichu with a spiky ear, "KAWAII! It's so adorable~!" Jojuki shouted as she ran out to hug it. Instead she got shock when the Pichu used thunderbolt on her. When it stopped, Jojuki coughed out a puff of smoke. Another shadowed figure jumped out and landed next to the Pichu. Jojuki looked and saw an unknown Pokemon that looked strangely familiar. "What's that?" She took out her pokedex and scanned it.

_No Data_

"What ever it is, I'm going to catch it," Jojuki said as she took out a poke ball.

"What happened here?" a voice shouted. Jojuki turned her head a girl came out with a shiny Zorua in her arms. She looked towards where the Gallades laid unconscious. "Prince? Romeo? Are you guys okay? Screecher, go get a Chansey!" The girl commanded. One of the Woobats nodded and flew away. The girl, with a dark aura behind her, looked at Jojuki. "You!" she said while pointing a finger at Jojuki, "you did this, didn't you? You hurt my Pokemon!" Jojuki pouted a bit.

"No offense, but they attacked me first," she said. _'Why does she look familiar?'_

"They're supposed to do that!" the girl yelled. "They supposed to attack anyone who crosses the barrier that separates the outside world and my family's property. Why are you even here?" Jojuki scratched the back of her head.

"I was looking for pokemon so I cam draw them," Jojuki said.

"You draw?" the girl asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah," Jojuki answered. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to leave."

"Not so fast, trespasser," the girl shouted. "This doesn't go without punishment. You must battle me, whether you want to or not."

"Fine, but I'm the one who will win," Jojuki gloated. "Emerald, return." Jojuki put Emerald back in his poke ball and took out another one. "Come on out, Sunny!" She threw the pokeball and a young Eevee came out. The Eevee looked confused.

"Eevee?" Sunny said while tilting her head.

"An Eevee, huh?" Well then, Natsume, take the spotlight!" the girl shouted.

"Victini!" It shouted as it stepped foreward. Sunny stared at the unknown Pokemon. She suddenly became scared of it. It noticed her fear and came close to the little Eevee. It touched her nose, and Sunny freaked out.

"Ee – Eevee!" Sunny cried as she ran behind her owner. Jojuki face palmed herself. Vivian sweat dropped.

"Sunny! We've been over this a hundred times," Jojuki scolded. She returned Sunny and took out another poke ball. "Let's go, Kojondo!" A Mienfoo came out, in stance and ready for battle.

"Mi~!" she yelled. The girl put a finger on her chin.

"This is easy," she whispered while smirking.

""Kojondo, use Jump Kick!" Jojuki ordered. Kojondo ran and jumped up with a foot stretched out in the air, aiming at the unknown Pokemon.

"Natsume, use Psychic quickly!" the girl shouted. The Pokemon raised its hand and surrounded the Mienfoo in a purple pinkish aura, stopping her in midair.

"What the -" Jojuki said, shocked.

"Now use confusion!"

"Victi~ni!" The unknown pokemon shouted as it used a force inside the Mienfoo's head. Kojodo cried in pain and clutched head as force pulsed in her head. Once it was over, Kojondo fell to the ground, fainted.

"No~!" Jojuki exclaimed. "I'm not done yet. I have one more Pokemon." She returned Kojondo and took out another poke ball. "Emerald, take the stage!" Jojuki once again summoned her shiny Vibrava.

"Vi~!" he said.

"Hm, Natsume, returned," the girl commanded. The unknown Pokemon went to its mistress's side. "Azuru, it's your turn." The little shiny Zorua went up with his head high.

"Zo," he squeaked. "Jojuki gave a mischievous smile.

"Emerald, use Steel Wing!" Jojuki yelled. Emerald's wings glowed and he charged/flew towards the Zorua. Emerald hit the Zorua, giving him an OHKO. The Zorua was thrown up in the air and fell, about to collide with the ground –

"Got you!" the girl yelled as she dived in and caught him. The Zorua looked up with a disappointed look. "Hey, it's okay. You did your best on your first try." The Zorua smiled and wagged his tail. The girl looked at Jojuki. "Your Pokemon are strong, but not strong enough! Piki, it's your turn to shine!" The spiky ear Pichu came up, full of energy.

"Pichu!" it shouted. Jojuki stared for a while before laughing.

"Ahahaha~! How can you expect to win against a ground type with an electric type?" Jojuki asked.

"Looks are deceiving, trespasser," the girl answered.

"Whatever, Emerald, use Rock Tomb!" Jojuki ordered.

"Dodge it, Piki, then use Iron Tail!" the girl quickly shouted. The Pichu dodged the sharp rocks that were coming towards her, and quickly ran towards Emerald. Her tail glowed and she used it to hit Emerald in the face. Emerald tumbled backwards, but got back up on his feet.

"Emerald, use Dragon breath!" Emerald unleashed a blue/red beam at the Pichu. The Pichu jumped, but wasn't quick enough. The beam grazed her feet, causing her to land improperly. The Pichu groaned as she collided with the ground. Jojuki smirked. "Okay, Emerald, it's time for Steel wing again!" Emerald's glowed as he charged at the Pichu.

"Piki, grab hold of that Vibrava!" the girl quickly shouted. The Pichu jumped up with her hands and landed on the Vibrava's back. This action shocked Jojuk and Emerald. "Now use Iron Tal!" The Pichu's tail glowed and slammed down on Emerald's back. Both crashed to the ground, causing dust to rise. The two trainers waited for the dust to clear, so they could see which Pokemon had won. Once the dust cleared away, all you could see was a small figure sitting on a mound. The girl smiled. "I win."

"But…you…how…what?" Jojuki said, shocked and confused.

"That was fun," the girl said. "What your name?"

"Um…Jojuki Ongaku, what's yours?" Jojuki asked.

"My name's is Vivian Unmei." _'Wait…isn't Vivian the name of…oh my god.'_ "This is my Pichu, Piki." The Pichu climbed on Vivian's shoulder.

"Pichu," Piki squeaked.

"My Zorua, Azuru," she said. The shiny Zorua looked at Jojuki. "And this is my Victini, Natsume."

"Do you have a pokedex?" Jojuki nodded. "Let me see it." Jojuki took out her pokedex, which was quickly swiped away by Vivian. Vivian took out a screwdriver (A/N: Where did that come from?) and opened the pokedex. She started to cross some wires before closing it again. "Here you go. I updated your pokedex." Jojuki cautiously took back her pokedex and scanned Natsume.

_Victini_

_The Victory Pokemon_

_This Pokemon brings victory. It is said that trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type. It creates an unlimited supply of energy in side its body, which it shares with those who touch it._

"Wow," Jojuki said. "So that's why you won." Vivian shook her head.

"No, it came all from training," Vivian replied, "but little Azuru here still needs a little push." The shiny Zorua stared at Jojuki, uneasily.

"Zorua," he said.

"No, she's not a trespasser anymore," Vivian said. Besides, no one from the outside has been able to defeat Prince and Romeo." Then the Woobat came back with a Chansey. "Oh, there you are, Nurse. Come, they're over there." Vivian led the Chansey to the injured Gallades. Jojuki went behind Vivian, so she can ask a _big_ question.

"So, how were you able to understand what your Zorua just said?" Jojuki asked. Vivian froze a bit. She gulped and tugged on her jacket. "Does that mean you can understand what they say?" Vivian took a deep breath.

"Yes," she said. Jojuki's eyes widened (acting) when Vivian answered. "But please don't tell anyone. I can't have people knowing that. Especially since they don't know I exist yet." Jojuki smiled.

"Don't worry, Vivian. I promise."

_End of Dream_

_SHUT_

Jojuki woke up with a start when she heard the entrance door close. She got up and went downstairs. At the door was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with a black coat over it. There was a blue collar and a blue tie, with an aquamarine stone and two star clips, around her neck. On her head was a turquoise hat with two stars. She was wearing a belt pouch with her poke balls. She had a pair of blue boots with a star bracelet on the right boot.

"Terra, you're home," Jojuki said. "Where have you been?" Terra looked away from her little sister.

"It's none of your business," Terra sternly said. Jojuki sadly gave a frown. She and Terra were close when they were young, but for some odd reason, Terra became very distant from Jojuki. _'Why Terra?' _

_BEEP BEEP_

Jojuki heard her poke gear ring, and went back upstairs. Terra sighed once Jojuki was out of sight. _'Finally, I have peace and quiet,'_ she thought. But then her poke gear rang. Terra groaned and picked it up. "Hello," she said. "Master Ghetsis, what is it?" Right now? But…yes sir, I understand." Terra hung up, and silently went out the door. At Jojuki's room, Jojuki just answered her poke gear.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Jojuki, it's us."

:::::::::

Me: I finished!

Jojuki: I can't believe my sister is on the other side.

Me: Hey, you're the one who made her bio.

Jojuki: Oh yeah…

Me: *pushes Jojuki out and brings in Nina* Your turn!

Nina: Okay! *smiles*


End file.
